PROJECT SUMMARY Cannabinoid signaling in the CNS is composed of Cannabinoid receptors CB1 and CB2 and their cognate exogenous and endogenous ligands. Cannabinoid signaling is widely distributed throughout the CNS and it is implicated in a wide variety of important neurobiological processes including reward signaling and addiction, regulation of energy homeostasis, learning and memory, motor function, anxiety, and social function. Therefore, understanding the neurobiology of cannabinoid signaling could have broad implications for physiological CNS function and the pathophysiology of neuropsychiatric disorders. The Gordon Research Conference (GRC) on ?Cannabinoid Functions in the CNS? and its associated Gordon Research Seminar (GRS) represent the quintessential scientific forums in the field of cannabinoid function in the CNS. This GRC meeting has a strong reputation for attracting the most active and renowned scientists in the field and it is the ?must attend? meeting for trainees aiming to become the next generation of cannabinoid neuroscientists. In this renewal application, we request continued financial support to partially cover expenses for predoctoral and postdoctoral trainees to attend the 2019 and 2021 ?Cannabinoid Functions in the CNS? GRS/GRC meetings. The primary aims of this conference are: 1) To provide outstanding scientific programs in the traditions and spirit of the Gordon Research Conferences. These include an emphasis on cutting-edge unpublished data by leaders in the field including a Nobel laureate, who has already agreed to present new work; a community atmosphere that fosters informal discussion and stimulates new collaborations, and on inclusion of plenary speakers outside of the field that could stimulate new areas of cannabinoid research, and 2) To foster the development of young scientists and trainees in the field. This will be executed primarily via organization of the GRS focused on increasing professional networks of young scientists, providing a venue for oral scientific presentation for trainees, and organization of career development seminars. A second and novel approach for this meeting will be the implementation of a mentoring system during the GRC to increase 1:1 interactions between trainees and senior scientists in the field. The ?Cannabinoid Functions in the CNS? GRS/GRC is widely regarded as the pinnacle of meetings in the cannabinoid field and has several unique qualities including a 1) focus on the CNS, which is not present at any other Cannabinoid centered meeting, 2) strong emphasis on cutting-edge unpublished data, 3) continuing commitment to trainees through organization of the GRS, trainee mentoring program, and career development panels including ?Women in Science? and ?Publishing 101 Q&A,? for example. Discussions/debates focused on controversial topics will be new additions to this funding cycle.